Tu me manques encore
by Lun'Art
Summary: Luffy se souvient de certains moments dans sa vie. Des pleures, des rires, de l'amour, et de la colère. Tout se mélange, se réunit dans sa tête, et devant une tombe. /SongFic! (Ou SongOS, comme vous voulez )\


**BONJOUR A TOUS ~**  
 **Alors, voici un petit OS pour un concours, de base [COUCOU BOADICEE] mais j'ai pris a cœur cet OS.**

 **JE NE SUIS PAS RESPONSABLE DES LARMES QUI PEUVENT SURVENIR LORS DE LA LECTEUR. Parce que j'ai acheté des trucs pour cosplay, donc j'ai plus d'argent pour vous donnez des kleenex.**

 **Aussi. Ce petit OS remplace le chapitre de ce vendredi d'Alalia.**  
 **Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je n'ai pas encore réussi à l'écrire, entre le manque de temps, et les occupations familiales que j'ai eu. [Entre autre, des petits monstres sont venus nous voir, et j'ai dû jouer à Mario pendant 4H pendant plus d'une semaine. Sympatoche quoi. *humour*] (Même si je les aimes, j'en peux plus de Mario. Vraiment. PARCE QU'IL NE SAIT PAS JOUER A SON AGE JE PRÉVIENS. Comprenez vous?)**

 **Donc vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine avec la reprise des cours. *esquive une tomate* TU POSES TON FLINGUE ET TU RANGES TON ARBALÈTE.**  
 **Je préfère.**

 **Luffy est OOC, et certaines choses n'apparaissent pas dans le manga, c'est normal, j'avais besoin d'inventions purement crées par moi.**  
 **La musique de cette SonFic est "Tu me manques encore" – Ornella Tempesta.**

 **J'ai plusieurs problèmes avec mon PC, donc si jamais des retards surviennent (je n'espère pas bien sûr) veuillez m'en excusez!**

 **Donc vouala ~**

 **Merci à ma bêta comme toujours ~**  
 **Son mot → JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR VOUS JOUER DE MAUVAIS TOURS AH AH !**

 **Merci à Nakami de m'avoir remplacé (COUCOU MA FEMME), moi en attendant je suis contente de revenir !**

 **Donc, prenez vos mouchoirs, votre petit frapuccino, et ,**  
 **Enjoy it !**

* * *

 _«_ _C'était ton sourire, et ton visage_ _  
_ _Qui m'amenaient en voyage,_ _  
_ _Qui me consolaient quand ça n'allait pas. »_

Ace.  
Si tu savais, comme tu me manques.  
Depuis Marine Ford, j'essaye, je te promets que j'essaye de me dire que tout ira bien. Que tu es heureux où tu es. Que tu as retrouvé tes parents, avec cette mère que tu admirais tant, et ce père qui, au contraire, tu haïssais tant. Je ricane de savoir que tu as sûrement déjà dû le frapper.

Tu as dû également rejoindre ce bon vieux Shirohige. J'espère qu'au moins, tu es heureux avec eux. Ça me plomberait encore plus le moral que tu ne sois pas heureux maintenant, après t'être sacrifié.

« _C'était ton odeur sur mon coussin_ _  
_ _Et le mélange de nos parfums_ _  
_ _Qui me droguaient a toi. »_

Ace.  
Je me souviens.  
Quand on était petit, j'adorais prendre ton coussin, parce que c'était une odeur qui m'apaisait, qui m'endormait, qui pouvait faire passer n'importe quelle peine du monde. Oui, ton parfum. Je ne m'en lassais, et je ne m'en lasserais jamais, de cette odeur de caramel, et de braise. Une braise suave et ardente, comme toi.

Je le serrais contre moi, quand je faisais des cauchemars.  
Je le serrais contre moi, quand j'avais mal.  
Je le serrais contre moi, quand j'avais peur.  
Et je le serrais contre moi, quand tu n'étais pas là, quand tu refusais de dormir avec moi, quand tu partais dans la nuit, ne revenant pas.

Toutes ces nuits, où je pleurais contre, pour m'endormir sur, l'instant d'après.

« _Y avait la danse de tes doigts  
Caressant mon corps sous les draps  
Je me sentais mieux  
Quand tu étais la. _»

Ace.  
Je me souviens.  
Ces mêmes nuits de terreur qui m'assiégeaient, où seul toi pouvait me calmer. Même Sabo n'y arrivait pas, je te réclamais, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Tu venais, tu me prenais dans tes bras, me chuchotant des mots doux, tellement doux et rassurants. Tu caressais mes courbes. Tu disais que ma peau était comme une pêche, incroyablement douce et sucrée. Tu disais que rien ne m'arriverais en ta présence, que je pouvais être en paix, que tu me protégerais.

Tu emmêlais tes doigts dans mes cheveux, pendant que je cachais ma tête dans ton cou, respirant ton parfum.  
 _Ce_ parfum.  
J'ai passé tant de temps à le sentir, comme un drogué en manque.

« _C'était la mélodie de ta voix  
La chaleur de tes bras  
Qui m'accrochais à la vie parfois. _»

Ace.  
Je me souviens.  
Quand je revenais seul de forêt, parce que je voulais m'entraîner seul dans mon coin. Je revenais souvent blessé, et tu me venais me voir, m'engueulant, me demandant pourquoi.  
Pourquoi ?  
Parce que déjà à l'époque, malgré tout, malgré vous, je n'étais pas assez heureux. Je voulais tellement être aussi fort que vous, devenir quelqu'un de respectable pour toi, et notre autre frère, mais j'avais trop d'idées noires.  
Les entraînements n'étaient qu'une piètre excuse.  
Je pleurais, m'excusant une énième fois, me blottissant contre ton torse.

Et là, accompagné de tes bras qui m'enlaçaient avec force, tu démarrais un douce mélodie, dont seul toi avait le secret. Personne ne pouvait imiter cette mélodie.  
Ou c'était toi.  
Je ne sais pas.  
Mais je me calmais instantanément, tant j'étais hypnotisé par ça.  
Et j'oubliais tout, tout allait d'un coup mieux.

Le monde reprenait de ces couleurs, si vives et si belles.

« _Y avait nos mots doux et nos silences  
La magie de notre première danse  
Qui me relevais les bras. _»

Puis on a grandit.  
Je le savais. Je savais que c'était mal d'avoir ces sentiments.  
Que les gens nous regarderaient étrangement si, un jour, nous ressentions la même chose.

Mais comment résister..

Parfois, lors de nos soirées un peu trop arrosées, tu me prenais à part, et on dansait ensemble, dans un silence absolu, uniquement rompu par nos baiser furtifs, et le vent qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres. Mais ces baisers n'étaient que le fruit de ton ivresse soft. Pourtant, malgré tout, j'aimais ça.

Tout était comme, remis à zéro.  
Me redonnant l'espoir.  
Me redonnant le sourire.  
Me redonnant tout.

« _Et nos moments quand on était deux  
Et cette tendresse dans tes yeux  
Qui me charmais, j'étais ta proie. _»

Comment oublier Ace.  
Comment oublier ces moments, où on était allongé, faisant face, l'un à l'autre, observant chacun nos visages, nos mimiques, nos tiques, nos courbes, nos sourires.  
Mais je me souviens Ace, j'observais beaucoup tes yeux.

J'y voyais souvent une petite flamme danser.  
Mais je me demandais pourquoi.  
Pourquoi je ne voyais cette flamme uniquement quand nous étions seul ?  
Et un soir, tu me _l_ 'a dis.  
Tu m'as dit ces mots que j'attendais tant.  
Tu m'as dit ces mots qui m'ont fait pleurer de joie.  
Tu m'as dit les mots que j'attendais depuis longtemps.

Tu m'avais enfin dit que tu m'aimais, sous une pleine lune témoin de ce moment.  
J'étais prisonnier.  
Prisonnier de toi.

« _C'était tes baisers chaque jours  
Et l'explosion de notre amour  
Qui me rendaient, rendaient dingue de toi._ »

Oui Ace, si tu avais su combien j'aimais ça.  
A chaque couloirs, tu m'emmenais toujours dans un coin pour m'embrasser, à l'abri des regards, pour que personne ne nous voit.  
Je me souviens.  
Tu mettais toujours tes mains sur mes hanches, voulant me coller à toi, voulant que nos peaux soit en contacts, cherchant toujours un peu plus de rapprochement.

Des baisers.  
Puis des caresses.  
Encore des baisers, et encore des caresses..

Jamais je ne m'en lassais.  
 _Never._

« C'était tes lèvres sur les miennes  
Et nos corps qui s'entremêlent  
J'étais devenue accro a toi. »

Cette

nuit.  
Cette merveilleuse nuit qu'on a passé ensemble, isolé de toutes personnes pouvant nous juger, nous séparer.  
Cette nuit, où tu m'as prit ma première fois.  
Cette nuit d'amour et de tendresse, malgré quelques sauvageries de notre part, pendant cet acte.  
Cette nuit, où tu m'as montré beaucoup de belle chose, où tu as su me faire redécouvrir moi même, où tu as réussi à me faire voir les étoiles.

Mais également cette nuit où on a rigolé, après que j'essayais de me redresser ne serais-ce qu'assis, mais où je me tortillais par un mal de reins, par notre acte d'amour précédent.

On rigolait, avant de se chamailler, avant de s'enlacer, avant de se caresser.  
Avant de s'aimer.

« _Depuis que tu es partis  
Je peine à retrouver le nord  
dans cette espace infini. _»

Le Merry m'a manqué.  
Ainsi que tout le monde.  
Mais j'y arrive pas.  
Une partie de mon cœur et de mon âme sont partit en même temps que toi, c'est impossible de reprendre une vie comme avant.  
Ace..  
Ton nom résonne encore dans ma tête, et je n'arrive pas à le chasser.  
Aah ! Mais quand est-ce que ce que ça s'arrêta ? Mais quand est-ce que tu ne me hanteras plus ?! Je n'en peux plus !

J'ai parfois envie d'exploser, de tout envoyer promener.  
J'ai parfois mes idées noires d'antan. J'ai ton fantôme qui vient la nuit me voir, qui me poursuit. Mais bordel, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu hantes mes pensées jour et nuit ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas compris ?!

Répond moi ! Bien sûr que c'est impossible. Tout est devenu impossible depuis que tu n'es plus là pour me pousser à tout faire !

« _Tu sais j'ai pas tout compris  
On s'était dit à la vie à la mort  
Et c'est fini._ »

.  
 _ **It's over.**_

« Toi mon amour  
Mon ami.»

Mon amour.  
Le mot est faible, tellement faible, pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Mais en même temps, il est parfait.

Parfaitement imparfait.

Mon amour pour toi était immense, démesuré, incroyable même !  
Entre nous, c'était tellement plus.. c'était beaucoup de passion, mais en même temps beaucoup de tendresse.

On avait pas le droit de parler de notre relation, de notre amour. Je te demandais toujours pourquoi, et tu me répondais que les gens étaient méchants, et qu'ils ne comprendraient pas.

Alors j'ai suivit.  
Peu m'importais, tant que nous étions ensemble.

« _De tous les jours  
Et chaque nuit. _»

Oui.  
Tu me répétais sans cesse que nous serions toujours ensemble. Mais je te demandais déjà, comment pourrions nous être ensemble à distance ? Sur deux bateaux différents ? Dans deux équipages opposés ? Dans deux vies totalement divergentes ?! En tant qu'ennemi ?! Mais en même temps, en tant qu'amant.

Impossible ! Voilà la vérité ! Ace bordel, pourquoi n'avoir pas accepté que nous ne pourrions jamais nous retrouver ?! Ou pas longtemps.

Alabasta était une des plus belles aventures, à tes côtés.  
Je t'ai présenté à mes amis, comme mon frère.  
Comme une personne forte, que tu étais.  
Comme une personne important, que tu étais.  
Comme mon frère, que tu n'étais plus.

Je ne te considérais plus comme mon frère depuis bien longtemps. Et quand Nami te tournait autour comme un vautour, j'ai tellement eu envie de la frapper !

Tu étais autant mien, que j'étais tiens Ace ! Et ça l'était pour la vie.

Mais lorsque nous nous étions éclipsé la nuit, pour avoir de nouveau une nuit de sensualité, de gémissement, de passion et défervescence, j'ai compris que là,  
tout était à nouveau possible.

« _Toi mon trésor interdit  
T'étais mon soleil, malgré la pluie. _»

Oh oui, la pluie, les orages même !  
Bien sûr, je fais référence à non innombrables disputes, nos incalculables engueulades.  
Pour un tout, pour un rien. Ça partait souvent de rien d'ailleurs. Un de nous mal luné, le karma contre nous, les astres mal alignés, et hop ! Une dispute éclatait ! Je me souviens, Ace. Et toi ? Tu te souviens de cette dispute stupide ? Mais également une des plus violentes ?

On se baladait en ville tranquillement, et tu t'étais déjà levé du mauvais pied, si je puis dire. Je t'avais demandé si je pouvais te tenir la main, mais tu as complètement rejeté l'idée. Bien sûr ! On avait pas le droit n'est-ce pas ? N'étais-je pas à la hauteur de tes espérances ? C'est sûr, une jolie fille aurait tellement été mieux à tes bras ! Encore une fois, je mettais tellement emporté, que dans la précipitations de nos paroles qui montaient de plus en plus, qui faisait tourner des regards sur nous, tu m'avais finalement _giflé._ Pas la petite claque, non, celle qui vous fait tourner la tête sur le coup.

J'étais tellement choqué, te disant que jamais, ô grand jamais, tu n'avais levé la main sur moi, que je n'avais pas entendu tes supplications, tes appels, et je n'avais pas sentit cette pression sur mes lèvres.

J'avais seulement sentit qu'on arrachait une partie de moi, en t'enlevant de mes bras.

« _Toi mon bonheur  
Mon anesthésie. _»

Oui.  
Je me sentais pousser des ailes en pensant à toi. Je me sentais capable de l'impossible pour toi ! J'aurais même été capable de sauté dans l'eau pour toi, malgré mon incapacité à nager, tu le sais.  
Et toi Ace ?  
Comment te sentais-tu à mes côtés ?  
J'aurais tellement aimé te le demander plus tôt, pour avoir une réponse.  
Aah ! Mais combien de mes questions resteront sans réponse à présent ?! Répond moi ! Tu ne peux pas, et tu ne pourras plus, et ça, ça me donne encore plus envie de taper dans les murs ! De taper dans mon oreiller ! De taper sur une table ! De taper partout ! De me taper moi !

Je ne peux plus Ace.  
Je peux plus stopper cette colère contre moi.  
Elle me bouffe tu sais ? La rage contre mon être grandit de jour en jour. Mais le problème, c'est que ça n'évolue pas dans le bon sens ! Ça évolue pour me tuer !

« _Mon antidouleur  
Ma survie. _»

Oh Ace. Je me souviens quand je suis venue te libérer.  
Quand Ivankov m'a donné la force nécessaire pour me relever. Certes, les hormones étaient primordiales, mais il y avait bien plus, bien plus que ça. Il y avait tout mon amour pour toi, toute ma peur, toute notre douleur.  
Oui, la notre ! Parce que tu n'étais pas le seul à souffrir ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'étais mal, quand j'ai vu que j'étais à deux doigts de te sauver, mais que j'ai échoué.

Mais l'espace de temps où j'étais inconscient, je me suis souvenu.

Je me suis souvenu de beaucoup de choses.  
Mais surtout, souvenu de cette fois où j'allais au plus mal, où j'étais au bord du gouffre.  
Quand j'avais trouvé la lettre de mon père, caché par mon grand-père.  
Celle qui disais que je n'étais qu'une erreur, et que, de toute façon, il ne s'occuperait pas de moi.  
J'avais vu tellement d'horreur dans cette lettre, sur ce simple foutu bout de papier, que j'avais été anéanti. Et toi, tu avais été là. Tu m'avais aidé, tu m'avais même mis une gifle pour me ramener à la réalité, me disant que tu serais là, et que tant qu'on serait ensemble, on pourrait surmonté n'importe quelle épreuve.  
Ensemble.

Alors oui, j'ai repensé à ça, et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner, et tu sais quoi ? Ça m'a donné la force nécessaire pour avancer, et venir te libérer.

« _Je peine à retrouver le nord  
Dans cet espace infini._ »

Mais quand j'ai réalisé que tout était clairement fini, je n'y croyais pas encore.  
 _Plus de rigolade.  
Plus de bagarre.  
Plus de dispute.  
Plus de câlins.  
Plus de baiser.  
Plus de nous.  
Plus rien._

J'étais tout seul. Mais le pire c'est quand Jimbei m'a fait réalisé que tout était réellement fini. Donc..finalement, tout le bonheur que nous avions construit nous a été repris de force ? Tout ce temps à construire les choses, anéanti ? Comme ça ? D'un simple coup de poing ? Mais ce n'était pas prévu ! Qu'on remonte le temps ! Qu'on me fasse réaliser plus tôt mon erreur, qu'était de ramasser ce stupide bout de papier !

Aah !  
Faites moi remonter le cours du temps ! Faites moi changer les événements !  
Redonnez moi ce que j'ai perdu ! Rendez moi mon sourire, rendez moi mon cœur, rendez moi mon âme, ma moitié, mon tout !

Malheureusement, mon tout est devenu mon rien.

Ace, ne te méprends pas, tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur et dans mon corps. Tout, tout de moi t'appartiendra toujours, à jamais. Et malgré ça, je dois tourner la page, pour continuer mon aventure, pour continuer les prochains chapitres, pour continuer de manger de la viande tout les jours, pour continuer de faire rire les autres.

Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais vivre aussi pour toi.  
Ton essence de vie elle même, est peut être partit. Mais je sais très bien que tu n'aimerais pas que je me morfonde.

Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Parce que je ne dis rien tient ! Je garde tout pour moi, que ce soit ma douleur, ma peine, mon chagrin, mes idées sombres..je ne transmet que de la joie, et du rêve aux autres.

Alors c'est pour ça que je suis ici, aujourd'hui, devant ta tombe. A chanter cette chanson.  
Cette chanson que j'ai écrite en pensant à toi, où j'ai pleuré dessus, et où j'ai rie, repensant à nos souvenirs, nos moments à nous.

Tout le monde est derrière moi, et m'observe. Triste ? Inquiet ? Surpris ? Neutre ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'y fais pas attention. Je me contente de ne pas craquer, de ne pas faire trembler ma voix, que Brook à difficilement réussi à faire un minimum jolie, même s'il trouve que j'ai un grain de voix particulier, et que je devrais m'en servir mieux.  
Mais non.  
Je ne veux pas.  
Je voulais seulement m'en servir pour toi. Pour que même à travers les nuages, tu puisses m'entendre, et que tu puisses être fière de moi, et que, peut être, tu puisses m'aimer encore.

Oui Ace.  
Tout ce que je le fais, je le fais pour toi.  
Tout simplement parce que..

 _Tu me manques encore._

« _Tu me manques encore. »  
_

* * *

 **Voiiiiila !**  
 **Petit OS tristounet ciblé sur les sentiments et l'esprit de Luffy. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et je vous dit à vendredi prochain !**  
 **Ja na !**


End file.
